Mi principe Azul
by kathyti
Summary: Se tratara de una historia de un universo alterno sobre vegeta y bulma (': una de mis parejas favoritas, en fin es una historia que empieza cuando se conoces de niños en un kinder y con el tiempo se hacen amigos y bueno ya saben el final No hagan caso a lo de vegeta y brief es que no encontré a bulma y soy nueva en esto así que así lo puse una disculpa por adelantado
1. Chapter 1

Hera una mañana tan tranquila como solía ser siempre para la niña de cabellos azules apenas podian entrar la luz del sol por la ventana de su cuarto pero la tranquilidad de la niña se fue volando por la ventana al escuchar a su madre entrar a su cuarto

-Mi pequeña ya despiértate, ya es hora de levantarse y saludar al sol

-Mami por qué dices eso todos los días? El sol no me saluda

-Mi querida bulma el sol nos saluda brillando todos los días

-Mami tengo que ir a la escuela hoy? Es que quería jugar

-Bulma mi niña tienes que ir a la escuela, hoy es tu primer día de clases a todos nos asusta este día pero te prometo que todo estará bien

Y bulma se preocupo un poco pero se levanto de su cama y pensó que sería divertido estar con otros niños así que se baño como su mama le enseño y después de un baño bajo a desayunar donde su papa la esperaba

-Oh mi pequeña princesa buenos días, lista para tu día de clases?

-Papi porque todos están tan felices por eso?

-Es que ya creciste mi pequeña bulma

-Enserio papi? Y cuanto crecí?

-Jeje no hablo de estatura hija mía hablo de...bueno creo que si es de estatura

La niña de ojos azules no entendía a la perfección a su padre pero mejor se dedico a comer un tazón de cereal mientras su mama peinaba a la niña con 2 colitas y unos listones negros que hacen juego con su falda del kínder y llego el momento de irse al colegio, bulma tomo su pequeña mochila y subió al automóvil de su padre con algo de nervios al imaginarse que tipos de niños vera ahí tampoco es que sean extraterrestres pero si pensaba en que si serian amables con ella o si serian tímidos

-Papá?

-Dime hija?

-Y si hay un niño malo?

-Bulma no pasara nada todos serán igual que tu

-Cabello azul y ojos azules?

-Jajaja no bulma así no, serán niños lindos y simpáticos como tu

-Aaa ... Mamá?

-Bulmita -Dime?

-Me extrañara?

Los señores briefs no evitaron mirar a su pequeña con ternura al hacer esa pregunta tan inocente y llena de dulzura

-Oh querida claro que te extrañaremos pero bulma esto es natural

Bulma no quiso preguntar mas así que siguió su camino hacia el colegio sin decir nada y con la vista perdida por el paisaje que podía ver por la ventana y ese paisaje eran personas que iban y venían unos a su trabajo y otros al colegio pero ella pudo ver una pequeña persona en especial era un niño de su misma edad o eso parecía por que llevaba uniforme de kínder el mismo que ella para ser sinceros con una frente muy grande y unos cuantos cabellos en esa frente era un peinado particular que ella misma podía apostar que usaba mucho fijador para tener ese peinado, el niño también pudo verla unos cuantos segundos antes de que el automóvil siguiera con su curso

-Mira bulmita ya llegamos ese es tu colegio

-Eh, ese?

-Si hija es ese, aquí vendrás todas las mañanas excepto los fines de semana Jeje

Bulma se asusto un poco al ver tantos niños que iban y venían unos se veían mas grandes que otros pero era el momento de tranquilizarse ya que su papa estaciono el automóvil y bajaron con cuidado del auto; bulma tomo las manos de sus padres y empezaron a caminar hacia la entrada y ahí estaba otra vez el, ese niño que vio en el automóvil y ese niño iba con otros dos que tenían el cabello un poco extraño como el suyo

-Bulma querida ya tienes que entrar

-Si hija entra y conoce a nuevos amigos yo se que te divertirás mucho hoy

-Vendrán por mi? Los dos?

-Así es hija, los dos vendremos por ti tu tranquila bulma nos veremos a la hora de la salida

-Está bien papi, adiós papas

Los señores briefs se despiden de su hija con lágrimas en los ojos y al ver que entro su pequeña tomaron camino al automóvil y se fueron a su hogar

Bulma al entrar vio a muchos niños correr y jugar con pelotas y alcanzo a ver en una jardinera a una niña sentada sola así que decidió ir a saludarla

-Hola?

-Am..hola?

-Soy bulma

-Yo me llamo milk

-Milk? Curioso nombre no crees?

-No me digas y el tuyo es muy común?

-Jeje no de hecho no, también es algo extraño oh bueno no escuchado a otra niña llamarse así..tu si?

-No nunca

Las niñas pasaron hablando cosas sin sentido hasta que sonó la campanada que indica entrar a clases y cuando iban camino a su salón vio a ese niño en especial creyó que era algo extraño verlo a cada rato pero pensó que era algo natural ya que el colegio no es tan grande o eso pensaba la niña, pero al verlo lo vio con otros niños hablando y ella pensó que tenia ojos en la nuca por que el volteo a verla con una mirada muy curiosa pero la mirada no duro mucho ya que ellos entrón a su salón y la maestra de bulma y milk las llamo a clases

-Niñas por favor ya pasen al salón ya se hace tarde y tenemos que presentarnos todos no creen?

-Si maestra

...


	2. Las primeras palabras

Las primeras palabras

Bulma y milk paso a su salón con un poco de nervios en las piernas ya que sentían que eran gelatinas al caminar

-Niñas por favor tomen asiento que ya quiero empezar

-Bulma te sientas conmigo?

-Seguro milk

Las niñas buscan un asiento un poco hacia el fondo del salón cercas de una ventana que daba hacia un jardín grande y hermoso con flores de unos hermosos colores

-Bueno mis niños es momento de presentarnos yo empezare, soy su maestra Rita

En el salón se escucho un saludo en coro que impacto a los niños como si lo hubieran ensayado por días cuando en realidad solo tenían 5 minutos de a verse visto

-wao mis niños son todos unos organizados, empecemos a presentarnos escogeré niños al azar y tendrán que decirme su nombre y 2 cosas que les gusta y 1 que no les gusta para nada ok?

Los niños no tenían ni idea de lo que iban a decir al pasar enfrente pero tenía que ser una cosa de rapidez por qué no creían que su maestra los iba a esperar

-Bueno creo que empezare contigo lindura

Se dirigió hacia un niño que estaba en las mesitas de la parte delantera del salón, lucía un poco asustado pero bulma podía apostar que todos incluyéndola estaban asustados o más bien nerviosos

-Hola me llamo Ricardo y las 2 cosas que más me gustan son: El helado de galleta y jugar con mis amigos

-Muy bien Ricardo y cuál es la cosa que no te gusta?

-Las verduras maestra

-Jajaja no lo dudo un segundo, por favor toma asiento Ricardo

-La nena que se sienta atrás de Ricardo por favor pasa

-Me llamo Melani y las 2 cosas que me gustan son: las muñecas y las fresas lo que no me gusta son las arañas

-Gracias Melania por favor toma asiento

Pasaron 6 niños mas antes de que llamaran milk para que se presentara con sus compañeros, pero milk tenía un poco de nervios al hablar pensó en no levantarse de su lugar hasta que sintió unos empujoncitos de lado derecho y vio que era bulma la que la animaba

-Vamos milk solo di tu nombre y las 2 cosas que te gustan y una sola cosa que no

-Está bien, allá voy

Milk se levanto de su lugar decidida a terminar con eso de una vez por todas pero al llegar enfrente entro en cuenta que no sabía qué era lo que le gustaba tenía muchas cosas pero solo 2, a que loco se le ocurre eso pero ya era muy tarde ya estaba enfrente del salón

y tenía que decir algo pero las palabras no salían de su boca

-Hola linda, nos podrías regalar tu nombre?

-Eh, me llamo milk y las 2 cosas que me gustan son: las galletas de vainilla y las papas fritas lo que no me gusta son las calabazas

-Bien milk eres otra niña que se une al club de "no me gustan las verduras" Jeje creo que todos ustedes son de ese club, bueno gracias lindura toma asiento

Milk se sintió aliviada por que ya termino eso, pero pasaron otros 5 niños más para que llamaran a bulma al frente

-Por ultimo la niña de cabellos azules y que hacen juego con sus ojos

-Ah? Yo?

-No alcanzo a ver a otra niña así como tu

Bulma se levanto de su asiento como su fuera de espinas y camino hacia el frente más tranquila porque su miedo o nervios se los había llevado el tiempo y dio gracias a kami-sama por ser la última para poder pensar en lo que iba a decir pero quedo en shock al estar enfrente de todos, se lo imaginaba de otra manera como unos cuantos niños viéndola otros tantos no prestándole atención pero se equivoco y eso hizo que se le olvidara lo que iba a decir se sentía sin voz ni pensamientos hasta que la maestra la pudo sacar de su transe

-Linda estas bien?

-Ah? Si estoy bien maestra, me llamo bulma y las 2 cosas que me gustan son: ver televisión y comer pastelillos que compra mi mama lo que no me gusta es el color verde

-Gracias bulma ahora por favor regresa a tu lugar

Bulma al escuchar esas palabras se sintió tranquila porque ya extrañaba su asiento aun que no fueron muchos minutos en realidad para extrañarlo pero bulma sintió como si hubiera sido un largo momento por qué no se espero las miradas de sus compañeros que la miraban tan fijamente como si hubiera sido el ultimo dulce en la dulcería, eso fue algo tan repetido en su cabeza que no supo como recordó lo que tenía que decir

-Bueno ya que nos presentamos todos ahora si podemos trabajar, harán un dibujo de algo que este en el salón de clases que ustedes creen que es importante en este lugar como por ejemplo: El pizarrón o el escritorio quizás sus mesitas donde están ahora

Los niños respondieron en coro como si ya fuera algo natural o común para ellos hacer eso, pasaron 20 minutos mientras los niños hacían el trabajo que les pidió su maestra

-Que dibujas bulma?

-El escritorio milk y tu?

-Lo mismo que tu

En ese mismo momento sonaron las campanadas para indicar que ya era hora del recreo pero que para los ojos de milk y bulma era algo que necesitaban muchos porque unos salían corriendo a una velocidad increíble para jugar

-Espero su trabajo en mi escritorio con su nombre al final del recreo niño, ahora pueden salir antes de que se les valla el tiempo

Las niñas salieron del salón y notaron que para los demás niños si era una necesidad salir pronto al recreo por que unos los veían jugar al patio central, otros caminaban para recorrer el colegio y unos cuantos comían lo que sus padres les habían dado antes de ir a la escuela o eso creían ellas

-Milk quieres ir al jardín que vemos desde nuestra ventana?

-Claro bulma sería maravilloso y lindo ir a un lugar tan hermoso

Bulma creía que era algo gracioso como su nueva amiga hablaba de que todo era hermoso, maravilloso o tierno para ella era una exageración muy grande pero si para la niña de ojos azules eso era exageración lo que vio era el triple de exagerado ahí estaba el, ese niño con peinado extraño que estaba acompañado de esos 2 niños también con peinados muy raros pero era obvio que el niño iba a notar que 2 niñas estaban invadiendo "su lugar de juegos" y eso no lo iba a permitir el

-Ey niñas váyanse de aquí, nosotros llegamos primero

-Eh nos hablas a nosotras?

-Sí, no veo a otras niñas por aquí

Bulma noto un tono de enojo en su voz como si estuviera haciendo algo prohibido que ni en un millón de años debería de hacer y eso no le gusto a la niña así que iba a decirle a ese niño que ellas tenían el mismo derecho de estar ahí como el

-Bueno niño también tenemos derecho a estar aquí

-Me llamo vegeta y no quiero que estén aquí solo me estorban

-Así, pues..

-Vamos vegeta no seas malo con ellas

-Bah kakaroto ellas no deben estar aquí, me estorban

La niña de ojos azules quedo un poco sorprendida al escuchar sus nombres porque si ella creía que el nombre de su amiga ahora ya muda y el de ella eran raros pues esos nombres ninguno les hace competencia, pero bulma noto en la voz de ese niño llamado kakaroto un todo muy lindo y tranquilo a comparación de su amigo

-Niñas quieren jugar?

-Que juegan?

-Quemados

-Kakaroto no las invites a jugar de seguro serán unas lloronas como las demás niñas

-Radiz tu también serás como vegeta? No tiene nada de malo que jueguen

Ese niño para bulma se le hacía alguien muy amigable pensó que era como su papa se lo dijo esa mañana que iba a conocer niños amigables, después de todo sus padres se lo dijeron y ya había conocido a milk que también era muy amigable solo que era muy cursi para su gusto aun que eso no cambiaba en nada lo mucho que le agradaba milk, bulma quería ser nuevos amigos así que se propuso jugar con ellos les gustara o no

-Así es, tu amigo kakaroto tiene razón

-El es mi hermano menor

-Oh, bueno tu hermano tiene razón

-Kakaroto para que las invitas a jugar yo no quiero que jueguen se ven que son débiles

-Vegeta..

Esa palabra fue algo que no le gusto escuchar a la niña de cabellos azules, como podía decir que eran débiles cuando apenas las había visto hace un rato así que eso lo tomo como una competencia o rivalidad para ese niño llamado vegeta

-Pues para que lo sepas mi amiga y yo podemos gánales en los quemados vegeta

-Jaja pues eso ya lo quiero ver

-Bien, jugue...

En ese rato sonó las campanadas que indicaban la entrada a los salones, los niños se sintieron tan mal afortunados que hicieron unas cuantas malas caras y unos pucheros por no querer jugar.. no, más bien por no poder demostrar lo buenos que eran

-Jaja adiós niña

Esa despedida con sonrisa de lado fue como una cucharada de orgullo estilo vegeta, pensó que se había salido con la suya ese niño pero se notaba que no conocía a bulma así que ella se iba a encargar de que la conociera de una o otra forma


	3. La Invitacion

Una gran disculpa por adelantado enserio no eh podido escribir por que con esto de las días de las madres y mi cumpleaños que es mañana (Fiestaaa!) Estoy echa un lio, trate de escribir mas de lo que eh escrito pero la verdad es que tampoco me quiero adelantar mucho y poner mas de la cuenta en un capitulo ya que los tengo muy fríamente calculado

Muchas gracias por leer mi finc de verdad se los agradezco de corazón…ahora si sin mas interrupciones el capitulo

La invitación

Despuer de ver al niño despedirse de la manera mas arrogante que podia penso que no se iba a quedar asi que no dejaría que el creyera que se salio con la suya, pero lo que mas fue molesto es que ese niño se interpuso en su camino para hacer nuevos amigos como le dijo su padre pero tambien el Dr. Briefs se equivoco despues de todo, si habia niños malos con ella

-Bulma?

-Ah, ahora si hablas milk

-Oh vamos bulma no vas a poder competir con el enserio...o si?

-Claro que lo hare...bueno creo que no lo hare despues de todo

-Eh, nose que te cambio de idea pero gracias a kami-sama que ya no piensas locuras

La niña de cabellos oscuros penso que su amiga iba a olvidar todo eso y que por fin dejarian a ese niño desagradable atras, pero mientras caminaban de vuelta a su salon milk noto una sonrisa en los labios de su amiga...una sonrisa que no le daba muy buena espina

-Bulma? Estas bien?

-Oh claro que lo estoy milk y no sabes cuanto

-Esta bien bulma

-Si milk esta bien y pronto estara mejor

Eso ultimo lo dijo en un pequeño susurro que apenas escucho el viento que hacia mover las ramas de los arboles, la niña de ojos azules levanto la vista y vio como la luz del sol entraba por unos espacios solitarios del arbol se veia hermoso como si hubiera algo que la hacia olvidar todo y solo mirar el lindo paisaje que tenia enfrente

-Ya se donde pasaremos los recreos milk

-Que dices bulma?

-Si no te molesta podemos pasar aqui los recreos

-Esta bien amiga me gusta tu idea

-Es algo magico cuando...

-NIÑAS! QUE HACEN AQUI?

Bulma y milk voltearon hacia su lado izquierdo y vieron a su maestra un poco molesta pero no entendian por que ese enfado tan repentino de ella, no habían echo nada malo oh eso creian ellas hasta que cayeron en cuenta que eran las unicas afuera de su salon de clases; bulma y milk intercambiaron miradas de preocupacion...no de echo eran de nervios solo sentian su corazon latir fuerte y rapido

-Niña tienen que acompañarme ahora mismo al salon de clases, en la mañana llegaron tarde y esta vez tambien?

-Lo siento maestra no volvera a pasar verdad bulma?

-De eso estoy segura niñas, vamos al salon por sus cosas llamaremos a sus padres

Las niñas abrieron los ojos como platos esa palabra de "llamaremos a tus padres" no era buena en ningun idioma, pais, continente ni planeta; asi que no hicieron mas que mirarse con cara de preocupacion por lo que diran sus padres pero bulma penso que podria convenser a su maestra de que no hiciera esa locura

-Maestra no haga eso en serio no pasara otra vez solo es que es nuestro primer dia y aun no sabes cuando entrar

-Disculpeme señorita pero este es un colegio muy serio y no podemos permitir que los estudiantes hagan lo que quieran

-Pero maestra solo es esta vez verdad milk?

-Si maestra solo es esta vez

-Bien...al salon inmediatamente hay un trabajo incompleto en sus lugares

Las niñas sintieron un gran alivio al escuchar eso y corrieron muy deprisa al salon, entraron y se sentaron en sus lugares sin decir una palabra solo pensaban que eran las niñas mas afortunadas del universo al convenser a la maestra de no llamar a sus padres pero si volvian a llegar tarde sera su perdicion

Las clases siguieron normal para todos haciendo trabajos aprendiendo una que otra cosa y riendo de unos cuantos chistes que hacian los maestros; todo parecia normal menos para la niña de ojos azules que seguia pensando en como callarle la boca a vegeta

-Milk en la salida iremos a buscar a vegeta y sus amigos y los invitaremos a jugar a mi casa el sabado

-BULMA! Aun sigues pensando en eso

-Si milk y tu me vas acompañar a buscar ese niño en la salida

-Y yo porque?

-Por que eres mi amiga

-Bien bulma

Despues de de un par de horas sono el timbre de la salida y las niñas guardaron las cosas rapido y salieron de su salon a una velocidad increible

Las niñas buscaron en varios lugares y a lo lejos en un tipo de jardin estaba ese niño vegeta acostado bajo un arbol, la niña de ojos azules tomo a su amiga y corrieron tan rapido como pudieron y al estar serca bulma grito alto para que lo escuchara

-Vegeta! Vegeta!

El niño voltio con cara de muy muy pocos amigos y eso asusto un poco a las niñas y detuvieron su paso muy rapido y se hacercaron un lento y despacio

-Que horrible voz niña

-La tuya no es tan bonita vegeta y me llamo bulma no niña

-Que quieres niña?

-Eres odioso, en fin te invito a mi casa el sabado para jugar quemados y pasar la tarde jugando lleva a tus amigos raros

-Aun no acepto ir a tu casa

-Olvidalo ya acepte por ti

-Bien te derrotare el sabado solo por eso voy a ir a tu horrible casa

-El sabado a las 3 de la tarde en corporacion capsule no llegues tarde

-No me ordanas tu y llegaremos 3:30

-Como quieras vegeta, adios hasta el sabado

-Bah

Las niñas se fueron dejando atras aun niño grosero pero bulma estaba feliz por que le ganaria a ese niño, una voz muy lejana sonaba en la cabeza de bulma

-Bulmita! Bulmita!

-Eh? Mama! Papa! Hola!

-Hija como te fue?

-Muy feliz papa y hice una amiga, se llama milk

La niña de ojos negros se hacerco timidamente a los padres de bulma y con una sonrisa pequeña se animo a saludar

-Hola

-oh es una niña muy linda bulma

-lose mama es muy hermosa

-gracias bulma

-milk ya vamonos hija

En ese momento llego un seño alto y una apariencia robusta y algo intimidante que al parecer era padre de su amiga nueva

-Si papa, adios bulma

-adios milk

Las niñas se despidieron amablemente y cada quien tomo su camino a su casa esperando el dia de mañana para volverse a ver…


	4. La Espera

Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen u.u son propiedad de Akira Toriyama El creador del mejor anime del mundo *-*

CAPITULO "La espera…"

Bulma sube al auto con sus padres para ir a casa y esperar los días siguientes que ella apostaba que serán divertidos hasta que le llego a la mente como un rayo; todo seria lindo si no fuera por ese vegeta que no era un niño ni educado ni amigable, pero claro eso se acabara ese sábado que lo invito a su casa a jugar ahí le demostrara que ella y su amiga son mejores que vegeta y compañía

-Bulma hija, como estuvo tu dia?

-Eh, Bien papa fue muy divertido y conoci a milk y aun niño muy simpático

-Enserio hija? Que bueno que tengas amigos nuevos

-Bueno…papa invite a unos amigos el sábado a jugar a la casa

-Es grandioso hija, haremos una gran fiesta infatil para tus amigos y una gran pijamada

-Papa!

-Esta bien bulma, preguntales a tus amigos mañana en la escuela

Bulma no podía creer las cosas tan locas que decía su padre, invitar a vegeta y compañía a dormir a su casa? Eso era de dementes sin nada de coherencia por su cabeza pero quizás a milk si podría invitarla a dormir por que era su amiga pero a esos locos no los quería en su casa aun que su casa es muy grande y podría mandarlos hasta el ultimo cuarto de su casa, quizás en la cochera estarían bien solo con un poco agua…que cosas tan locas decía bulma ella no era así ; quizás si los invitaría pero eso lo veria en el trascurso de la semana

-Bulmita dime y ese niño del que hablas es lindo?

-Que, mamá como lo voy a saber a mi los niños no me gustan

-Espero que asi sea siempre bulma; eso lo dijo el doctor brief con un tono de juego ya que no le gustaría ver a su pequeña estando con otro, ella siempre será su hermosa princesa

-Como se llama hijita?

-Kakaroto

-Kakaroto? Que nombre tan mas peculiar

En el camino a su casa fue tranquilo pues pasaron a una repostreria que había visto la risueña señora brief compraron unos lindos pastelillos y fueron a casa a disfrutar del dia

Llegaron a casa y lo primero que hizo la niña de ojos azules fue correr hacia su cuarto y acostarse a ver la televisión ya que no tardaría en empezar su programa favorito y ella no se quería perder ningún capitulo asi que se quito su uniforme se puso ropa comoda y se quito sus zapatos para ponerse unos tenis deportivos ya que ella pensaba que al terminar de ver su programa le diría a sus padres que salieran a jugar un poco, ella no le gustaba quedarse quieta ya que si se quedaba en un solo lugar y sin hacer nada se perdería tiempo de quizás una posible aventura….¿Aventura? Eso es lo que mas deseaba bulma en el mundo, conocer personas y lugares que nadie había visto antes y eso quizás lo podría hacer con un amigo de verdad pero eso no estaba muy bien en sus planes aun que cuando tenga la edad suficiente se ira de su casa y empezara su grandiosa historia

Su programa empezó y después de unos 45 minutos apago la televisión y bajo a comer con sus padres unos pastelillos o a tomar una soda muy fría para esa tarde de calor que ya no lo soportaba y pensó que podía nadar un poco en su piscina pero claro tenia que pedirle a uno de sus padres estar con ella, la niña bajo pronto y busco a sus padres por todos lados hasta que dio con ellos en el jardín

-Hijita que bueno que vienes, ven y come un poco de esta ensalada que hice

-Esta bien mama pero puedo pedirles algo?

-Que es bulma?

-Puedo nadar un poco? Tengo mucho calor

-Oh claro cariño solo come un poco y deja que se te pase la comida

-Si mama gracias

Bulma comió feliz y un poco aprisa para nadar mas tiempo pero sus padres la vieron con una cara de "tampoco no seas tan dramática" así que empezó a comer un poco mas despacio y hablar de cosas según ella muy interesantes pero para sus padres era cosa sin sentido pero bueno es su niña pequeña así que ponen la máxima atención a lo que dice y se reían de unos cuantos chistesitos de bulma pero eso no era problema para su mama ya que ella era bastante distraída por no decir otra palabra pero era mejor así, bulma no cambiaría nada de sus padres saco la inteligencia de su padre y la belleza de su madre ; paso la comida y un tiempo justo para que bulma entrara a nadar asi que la niña subió para ponerse su traje de baño y entrar a nadar por fin

-Mama, el agua esta tibia por que no entras?

-No bulmita yo tomare el sol aquí tu diviértete en el agua

-Esta bien mama, y papa no vendrá?

-No querida el esta trabajando en un nuevo proyecto

-Oh, algún dia trabajare con el mama

-Claro que si hijita y el será muy feliz

La niña paso una tarde muy divertida en la piscina con su madre y mientras se ocultaba el sol bulma salió de la piscina y se acostó junto a su madre para descansar y mientras el tiempo pasaba sus ojos se hacían mas pesados y el tiempo se hacia lento y sin darse cuenta quedo profundamente dormida en el calor que el cuerpo de su madre le brindaba, ella no sintió frio ni sintió incomodidad hasta que sintió que algo mas calido que la cubria y algo esponjoso que estaba a su lado y poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos y vio la figura de su padre en la puerta

-Duerme mi pequeña, mañana tendras que ir a la escuela

-Buenas noches papá

El doctor brief se acerco al pequeño y frágil cuerpo de su hija y le dio un beso tan dulce que bulma no evito sonreir y sentir todo el amor de su padre en ese pequeño gesto que el le brinda aun que no lo hace tan seguido como su madre pero cuando lo hace es especial entre el y ella

-Duerme bien bulma, que tengas dulces sueños

-Descansa papá

Eso fueron las ultimas palabras que escucho de su padre aquel dia y las ultimas palabras que ella dijo antes de caer en su profundo sueño y esperar el nuevo dia….. 

Ahora les doy gracias a todos por leer mi finc y estar tan emocionados como yo al escirbirlo o fingen muy bien xDD en fin, gracias por tomarse su tiempo para escribirme unos Reviews que la verdad me suben mucho el animo, ahora tocando el tema les responderé

*Luis Carlos: Jajaja que bueno que te gusto esa parte, trato de que tenga algo de humor como la serie original aun que obvio nunca llegare a superar al increíble Akira Toriyama el grandioso creador de Dragon Ball Z y volviendo al tema me encantaría leer tus finc también (:

*ReinaBrassica: Disculpa que apenas responda y la verdad a mi me gustaría leer tus historias asi que dime donde las puedo leer si? Y no te preocupes no dejare de escribir aun que suba los capítulos tardes pero seguros jajaja, cuidate y gracias por leerlo

Ahora si, Tengan bonito dia, noche o tarde cuídense y espero ser mas puntual con el finc :3


	5. EL GRAN DIA

HOLA MIS ESTIMADOS, BUENO PRIMERO QUE NADA LES PIDO UNA DISCULPA POR TARDARME DEMASIADO EN ACTUALIZAR PERO TUBE MUCHOS PROBLEMAS Y MI TRABAJO NO ME DABA PARA NADA PERO SIEMPRE ESTUVE PENSANDO EN LA HISTORIA Y COMO YA ESTAMOS A LUNES ES MI DIA DE NO MOLESTAR PUES LO VOY A UTILIZAR PARA ESCRIBIR ESTA LINDA HISTORIA AHORA SIN MAS INTERUPCIONES LES DEJO EL 5TO CAPITULO OJALA LES GUSTE Y SIGAN CON ESTA HISTORIA

CAPITULO 5: El Gran Dia

Bulma despert de su sue o profundo un poco cansada pues la semana pasaba muy r pido e ir a la escuela no era tan grandioso pero por fin llego el fin de semana que tanto esperaba no iria a la escula y no har a nada de tareas por que por eso las hizo el viernes en la tarde para tener ese dia libre como el domingo ya que hoy milk se quedar a con ella a dormir y quiz s .vegeta? Ella quer a invitarlo a el y a sus primos pero conoci ndolos le harian una groser a y no le dar a el gusto asi que no les dira

La ma ana paso tranquila para la ni a de ojos azules por que estaba muy ansiosa de que ya llegara su amiga y despu s sus compa eros de juegos y asi disfrutar la tarde jugando y nadar un poco en compa a de su mam ; llego la tarde y con esos rayos de sol llego su amiga muy sonriente y alegre como siempre

-Hola bulma, tu casa es muy grande y bonita -Hola milk jeje muchas, te vas a quedar a dormir conmigo verdad?  
-Claro que si amiga -Genial dormiremos en mi cuarto y veremos mucha televisi n -Y vas a invitar a veget ..  
-Van a invitarme a que?  
En ese momento llego vegeta con una cara de muy pocos amigos de echo tan pocos que solo eran sus dos primos y eso que uno no le cae tan bien como el otro pero igual eran sus primos y hacia un esfuerzo por llevarse bien por que su madre se lo pedia -Nada vegeta -Hablaban de mi y exijo que me digan que era -Mira cara de chango, estas en mi casa y a mi no me das ordenes -Bah, vamos a jugar para largarnos de aqu -Que? Jugar? Ahorita?  
-Pues que quer as hacer ni a? Que nos pintaramos las u as? Son tonter as, tu nos hiciste venir a tu casa para jugar y eso es lo que haremos Vegeta era el ni o mas grosero que se pod a imaginar no pod a ser amigable o por lo menos educado en casas ajenas el es asi en donde sea que este y eso era algo que odiaba bulma por que no se esforzaba en nada por ser amigable y ella lo hab a invitado a su casa a jugar, a pasear el dia divirti ndose y quiz s a comer y dormir pero ese ni o no facilitaba nada -Esta bien pero hay que comer primero yo no eh comido y milk tampoco, verdad?  
-Siiii comida; Esas palabras salieron de la boca del primo de vegeta y como era de costumbre vegeta se puso de mal humor y hizo su cara de Por que no te matas kakaroto Los ni os comieron tranquilamente aun que para ser unos peque os se alimentaban como si nunca en la historia hab an comido algo, bulma pens que seria una ventaja para ellas que se pusieran muy llenos pues asi no podr an correr tan r pido y tendr an ventaja en eso pero empez a notar que eso no era ni ser un problema para esos ni os han comido como dementes y se mueven tan ligero como una pluma y tan r pido como el viento, seria dif cil mas no complicado por que sabia que ellas iban a ganar costara lo que costara Paso la hora de comida y bulma y milk se pusieron manos a la obra mientras vegeta y kakaroto discut an de quien iba a empezar y esa discusi n termino en un arreglo muy justo y coherente conocido como Piedra, Papel Y Tijeras Asi pues vegeta gano y el tomo la pelota y puso una mirada llena de malicia con intenci n de matar asi que bulma se asusto un poco y sinti que su alma bajo hasta sus pies pero sacudi discretamente la cabeza y se enfoco en el juego y asi empez todo -Listos?  
-Lista tu ni a? Una vez que empiece este juego nunca acabara hasta que yo gane; eso lo dijo vegeta con una sonrisa llena de arrogancia -Juguemos En ese momento los balones empezaron a pasar de un lado a otro y los ni os sub an y bajaban para esquivarlos y sin salir perdiendo, bulma vio la oportunidad perfecta para acabar con vegeta pero cuando lanzo el bal n vegeta se tiro al pizo con una sonrisa de triunfo y el bal n reboto en la pared y termino en la nuca de su primo Radiz y bulma no pudo evitar reir en carcajadas y vegeta igual eso fue comico y en esos segundos de risa bulma y vegeta voltiaron a verse y se miraron con .con con simpat a? Eso fue raro y para vegeta fue humillante asi que cambio su cara y su mirada el no quizo demostrar ni por un segundo que se estaba divirtiendo Por qu ?; Por que no pod a confiar en los dem s? en la nica alma inservible que confiaba era en la de kakarroto, el sabia todo de el y vegeta todo de su primo pero por que con bulma le daba un tipo de confianza y desconfianza? Por que no mejor se alejaba de ella? Por que quer a saber hasta donde pod a llegar su Amistad? Quizas le agrado que no fuera como las t picas ni as chillonas es escandalosa y la odia por eso pero es valiente y sabe manejar los retos, si llegaran a tener una amistad seria una gran amiga pero para eso falta pasar otras pruebas mas

\- TE TENGO VEGETA! -QUEEE?  
El bal n termino en cara de vegeta y eso mando al ni o al pizo sin dudarlo y con eso vasto para que vegeta terminara en un sue o profundo y oscuro .

GRACIAS POR TERMINAR DE LEERLO Y DISCULPEN PERO ESTUVE TRABAJANDO Y EL TRABAJO NO ME DEJABA NADA DE TIEMPO CONTRA PENAS SABIA COMO ME LLAMABA ESO ERA UNA COSA HORRIBLE PERO NO PIENSEN QUE ME OLVIDE DE ESTE FINC POR QUE SIEMPRE ESTUVE MUY AL PENDIENTE DE SUS COMENTARIOS, GRACIAS CHICOS POR LEERLO Y TENERME MUCHA PACIENCIA ESTARE ACTUALIZANDO MAS SEGUIDO :D CUIDENSE MUCHO MUCHO MUCHO 


End file.
